kibafandomcom-20200213-history
Key Spirits
The key spirits are six powerful spirits which, according to legend, when are all together can save or destroy the world. Though it is later revealed that they form the ultimate spirit Tusker. As the series progresses the key spirits become the focus of the show's plot. The six key spirits are: Amil Gaoul The strongest member of the six "Key Spirits" of the show. At first, Amil Gaoul appeared as a turquoise being who could summon two feathered wings to create its powerful wind-based attacks. After it started awakening for real, it first awakened as a Phoenix; then, when it had completely awakened, it returned to its humanoid form, this time with the addition of feathered, golden armor. In its final form, Amil Gaoul is able to open its eyes, while showing new powers and abilities, now being able to create a spear and create even more powerful wind attacks. Its rightful, chosen owner is Zed. Amil Gaoul chooses Zed because they both desire an end to the meaningless fights between the nations. Since Amil Gaoul is the strongest of all six key spirits, it cannot be taken from Zed unless Amil Gaoul chooses to break that relationship. Pronimo Pronimo is one of the six Key Spirits .In the very beginning it was divided in two up with Zymot having half and the Kalbu-fu the other half. Hugh was able to fuse the two together to complete Pronimo in the invasion of Kalbu-fu, Pronimo has been shown to one of the most adaptive combat wise spirit possessing a rubber like body to stretch its fists and legs for powerful kicks and punches, and also possessing the power to shoot powerful laser attacks from the Blue portion of its face capable of creating a crystal encasing like effect on its targets, Pronimo also showed the ability to create blue projectile like missiles from its body for long ranged bombardment attacks, Later through the series when Hugh was killed, Zed's mother took Pronimo. She then lost it to Xeem, who gave it to Tusk's savior, Mirette. After being unable to control Tusker, Noa took it from her. Sachura Noa's key spirit that he received from a group of Nomads, shortly after entering the world, displaying numerous abilities and powers above a normal spirit Sachura has shown the power to create ring like blades from its shoulders, using them as a pair of guided projectiles in long/close range combat, it is also shown to create shining small-dust like energy bombs for sneak attacks or for wide scale bombardment, Sachura can also use its blade like arms for close range combat being capable of easily fighting other Key Spirits equally this way. Sachura was taken by Mirred so she could awaken Tusker, but when Mirred couldn't control Tusker, Noa took back Sachura Monadi The Key Spirit of Neotopia. Neotopia's key spirit. It was hidden under the Stoopa, a statue being built as a symbol of power and discipline at Neotopia, but when Neotopia fell under Tusk's control, it awoke, and was obtained by Sara, Zed's mother. Later, Sara lost Monadi to Xeem. Xeem gave it to Mirred to summon Tusker, but when she failed to satisfy Tusker's desire for a strong host, Noa took it. Monadi has been shown to posses numerous dangerous and powerful abilities and powers like its fellow Key Spirits, it can detach a portion of its shoulders to create a double headed/edged spear weapon for close range combat that also doubles as a bow, being able to generate energy arrows for concentrated shots, Munadi also displayed the power to shoot laser beams from its the middle pair of its eight eyes. Dynamis Tusk's key spirit, which remained dormant in Tusk's savior, Mirred, until all other key spirits were in the vicinity. When Mirred fails to summon Tusker, Noa takes Dynamis from her. Dynamis has not shown any other powers as it is the last key spirit shown in the series only displaying the power to shoot and create fireball attack from the holes in the palms of its hand. Shadin Key spirit of the Seekers. Sagiri was given Shadin when she returned to the Seekers, as she was viewed as the savior. She gave Shadin to Zed in order to help him find Noa, Shadin has been shown to be the Physical strongest of the six Key Spirits being able to create powerful Blue colored lightning/fire attacks, and being capable of thrashing other spirits with ease thanks to his powerful brute strength, Later, Xeem took Shadin from Zed and gave it to Mirred. When Mirette fails to summon Tusker, Noa takes Shadin from her. Tusker In the anime, Tusker is the result of the six Key Spirits brought together. Tusker is said to be the power that created and can destroy the world. It has the ability to control all spirits (Ex-Machina was the only spirit that couldn't be controlled by Tusker). Tusker needed to merge with the true savior, who appeared to be Zed (Zed, Mirette, Noa, and Sagiri are considered saviors because they were chosen by key spirits, but not the true Savior), and its true goal was to create a world for only the Spirits, and destroy all of Humanity,. Zed was able to stop Tusker due to the influence of Ziko, who appeared in his conscience - separating himself and Amir Gaoul from Tusker. Once Zed separated Amil Gaoul, Tusker was thrown off balance and defeated. Tusker's abilities consist of close combat fighting, the manipulation of other spirits, the original six key spirit's abilities and powers, and the ability to unleash a large group of meteor showers to destroy the all the lands. Category:Key spirits Category:Tusker Category:Ex-machina